


Du betörst mich ...

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 7Aber es waren weder die Austern oder die Chili, noch die Schokolade, die Gabriel heiß machte.Ein Blick in die rehbraunen Augen seiner Frau, die im Schein der Kerzen noch viel intensiver leuchteten, genügte, um ihm ein glückliches und zufriedenes Seufzen zu entlocken.„Würdest du den Abwasch machen, ich muss noch kurz ins Bad.“Mich zuerst heiß machen und dann wieder verschwinden ...Ein enttäuschter Blick folgte, aber er machte sich ohne zu murren an die Arbeit.„Ihr Spanner, seht jetzt einen liebevollen und zuvorkommenden Ehemann, der die Hausarbeit auch noch nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag erledigt“, murmelte er in die Kamera und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Du betörst mich ...

Zugegeben, auch Samantha entkam während ihrer Recherche am Laptop für ihre erste Challenge ein missmutiges Stöhnen. _Praise-kink_ , _Body Swap_ , _Aphrodisiacs_ oder _Incest_ standen zur Auwahl.

Die erste Möglichkeit ... jeden Tag wurde die junge Frau von Gabriel auf Händen getragen, ausserdem wäre sie sich selber dabei blöd vorkommen, wenn er das gemacht hätte und umgekehrt würde sie das nicht wollen – aus dem gleichen Grund. 

Die zweite Auswahl ... Samantha sah keinen Reiz darin, wenn er Frauenkleidung anziehen würde und sich auch noch wie eine Frau benehmen müsste. Im Gegenteil; es wäre lustig, wenn nicht vielleicht sogar lächerlich. Auf der anderen Seite fühlte sie sich bereits etwas wie ein Mann, wenn sie in ihrem Spiel waren und der Strap-on zum Einsatz kam. Aber das war eine andere Geschichte. Das Incest-Thema fiel ohnehin flach und somit blieben nur noch die aphrodisierenden Mittel.

Natürlich hatte sie davon gehört, dass einige der Lebensmittel diese Wirkung haben sollten.

Austern – reich an Zink, sollen die Spermienanzahl erhöhen, reich an Omega 3-Fettsäuren und somit gut für das Gehirn. Und das Gehirn ist nun mal das größte Lustorgan eines Menschen.

Bananen – reich an Vitamin B und Kalium. Somit gut für die Produktion der Sexualhormone.

Vanille – verstärkt den Blutfluss zu den Genitalien ...

Aber das erreicht man auch nicht, wenn man nur einmal davon aß. Halblaut las sie vor sich hin ...

„Die alten Römer bevorzugten solche exotischen Aphrodisiaka wie Flusspferde und Hyänen-Augäpfel, und die traditionelle chinesische Medizin propagierte die Verwendung von seltenen Delikatessen wie Nashorn.“

Was die Chinesen ansonten noch alles machten, wollte Samantha gar nicht wissen und klickte weiter. Das war eindeutig zuviel Information.

Aber Aphrotisiaka musste nicht zwangsläufig Lebensmittel sein, stellte sie im nächsten Artikel fest.

„Erwachsenenfilme sind der Inbegriff des künstlichen Aphrodisiakums.“

Samantha musste lachen, als sie das las. Klar, ein Porno ab und zu und die Post ging ab.

Aber damit bei den beiden die Post abging, bedurfte es keinen Sex-Film.

„Hänseln, necken.“

Ja, darin war Samantha ein Profi und darum wusste sie auch, dass das funktionierte.

Ein ständiger Wechsel aus _Starts_ und _Stopps_. Hier eine Berührung und dort eine Liebkosung, dazwischen Pausen. Immer wieder, solange bis er zu betteln anfing.

„Klar; Sex-Talk“, murmelte sie halblaut und scrollte weiter, „eine sinnliche Erfahrung, die den Hörsinn anspricht, ist nur eine weitere Möglichkeit einen Körper zu reizen. Auch zu hören, was dein Partner dir antun will, während es passiert, kann eine Ladung im Gehirn abschießen wie nichts anderes. Und manchmal kann das, was man will, genau das sein, was die beteiligten Parteien dazu bringt, Feuerwerke zu sehen.“

Irgendwie brachte das alles nicht die gewünschten Informationen. Das beste Aphrodisiakum für Samantha war ihr Mann und deswegen machte sie den Laptop zu, denn es stand bereits fest, was zu tun war.

Trotz allem hatte sie plötzlich Lust auf Austern.

Und so überlegte sie nicht lange, ging zu dem Fischhändler ihres Vertrauens, machte noch einen kurzen Abstecher in die Betriebsküche, um sich einen Schutzhandschuh auszuleihen und beeilte sich, um vor Gabriel zu Hause zu sein.

Dort steckte sie zuerst ihren Kopf in eines der Kochbücher und bereitete alles für den Abend vor.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, hörte sie die Türe mit einem Knall ins Schloss fallen und musste schmunzeln.

„Honey, ich bin zu Hause!“, begrüßte Gabriel seine Frau und zauberte hinter dem Rücken fünf Stück rote Rosen hervor, während er sie mit der anderen Hand an sich drückte und zärtlich küsste.

Stirnrunzelnd streichelte sie durch seine Haare, denn diese klebten.

„Jensen, der Blödmann hat die Flasche Apfelsaft nicht aufbekommen ... und dann plötzlich doch. Rate mal, wen er damit übergossen hat. Ich gehe kurz duschen.“

Mit einem erneuten Kuss verabschiedete er sich kurz und Samantha rieb sich innerlich die Hände, da sie noch etwas Zeit hatte.

Also wurde die Kamera aufgestellt, der Schutzhandschuh angezogen und mit einem kleinen, scharfen Messer öffnete sie die Austern, leerte das überschüssige Salzwasser aus der obersten Schale, erfreute sich an der guten Qualität der glänzenden Meerestiere, richtete alles auf Eis an, stellte es auf den Tisch und schaltete die Kamera ein.

Immer noch bewaffnet mit dem Kettenhandschuh und dem Messser grinste sie.

„Hey Jungs. Wir haben das Thema _Aphrotisiaka_ und ich verspreche euch, dass nicht nur die Chili scharf sein wird.“

Gabriel schnupperte, als er wiederkam, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften.

Er staunte nicht schlecht, denn so etwas Exquisites gab es bei ihnen noch nie zum Abendessen.

Anhand seines fragenden Gesichtsausdrucks erkannte Samantha, dass er überlegte, ob er etwas vergessen hatte, schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Dann deutete sie zur Kamera und er verstand.

„Gemeinde“, grüßte er und hob die Hand, bevor er Samantha wieder küsste und sich dann an den Tisch setzte und zu kichern anfing, „wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir hohen Besuch haben, hätte ich mir etwas angezogen.“

Er musste zugeben, dass das alles köstlich aussah, was seine Frau gezaubert hatte. Als er die erste zu sich nahm, hustete er kurz.

„Chili“, lachte sie und stand auf, um ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen.

„Lecker“, erwiderte er und griff erneut zu. Nicht nur sehr schön anzusehen, es schmeckte auch.

Aber seine Frau war gelernte Köchin. Es hätte ihn gewundert, wenn es anders gewesen wäre.

Bei Kerzenschein und einem Glas Wein sahen sich die beiden verliebt an, während sie Austern schlürften und ab und zu anhand der schlürfenden Geräusche lachen mussten.

Als Dessert gab es Schokomousse – garantiert ein Aphrotisiakum.

Angefangen hatte es damit, dass sich beide gegenübersaßen, aber der Abstand zwischen ihnen wurde im Laufe des Abends immer geringer.

Aber es waren weder die Austern oder die Chili, noch die Schokolade, die Gabriel heiß machte.

Ein Blick in die rehbraunen Augen seiner Frau , die im Schein der Kerzen noch viel intensiver leuchteten, genügte, um ihm ein glückliches und zufriedenes Seufzen zu entlocken.

Als er ihre warme Hand auf seinem nackten Knie spürte, regte sich bereits etwas unter seinem Handtuch und als ihre Hand sich in seinen Nacken legte, um ihn in einen liebevollen Kuss zu verwickeln, ließ sich das leise Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken, anhand der Glückshormone, welche seinen Körper durchfluteten.

„Würdest du den Abwasch machen, ich muss noch kurz ins Bad.“

_Mich zuerst heiß machen und dann wieder verschwinden ..._

Ein enttäuschter Blick folgte, aber er machte sich ohne zu murren an die Arbeit.

„Ihr Spanner, seht jetzt einen liebevollen und zuvorkommenden Ehemann, der die Hausarbeit auch noch nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag erledigt“, murmelte er in die Kamera und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

„Komm ins Bad und nimm die Kamera mit!“, rief sie nach einigen Minuten und Gabriel war zuerst etwas verwirrt, folgte aber sofort ihren Anweisungen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Samantha einige Teelichter angezündet, leise Musik eingeschaltet und das Badewasser eingelassen, auf dem sich ein paar Rosenblätter tummelten und dem etwas Vanilleöl beigefügt worden war.

Als die Türe geöffnet wurde, stieg ihm sofort der angenehme Duft in die Nase. Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zeigefingers winkte sie ihn näher und beinahe hätte er vergessen, die Kamera hinzustellen.

Wenige Schritte trennten ihn von seiner Frau und als er diese überwunden hatte, begann er, sie ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen.

Der Zustand seiner Erregung stieg mit jedem Knopf ihrer Bluse, die er mit etwas zittrigen Fingern aufmachte, diese über die Schultern strich und sofort jeden Zentimeter der entblößten Haut küsste.

Ein wunderschöner, weißer BH aus Spitze war zum Vorschein gekommen und auch wenn er sie gerne noch länger liebkost hätte, er konnte es nicht erwarten, das dazugehörige Unterteil zu sehen und fummelte ungeduldig an ihrer Hose. Er rutschte auf die Knie und half ihr das störende Stück Stoff zu entfernen, bevor er langsam mit beiden Händen ihre Füße aufwärts streichelte, dann seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoss versenkte, und ihren Geruch tief einatmete.

Das war es. Das war das Aphrodisiakum, das alle Sicherungen zum Schmelzen brachte.

Der Duft ihrer Weiblichkeit, ihrer Erregung. Lächelnd streichelte sie über seinen Kopf, während er ihren Hintern umklammerte und gar nicht mehr aufstehen wollte. Knurrend wie ein Hund zog er mit seinen Zähnen an ihrer Unterhose, bevor er diese sanft gegen ihre Haut schnalzen ließ und aufstand.

Nachdem er einen Schritt zurückgegangen war, betrachtete er sie.

Seine Frau war so wunderschön. Die rotbraunen Haare fielen in leichten Wellen über ihre Schulter und gaben einen fantastischen Kontrast zu den weißen Dessous. Das könnte er den ganzen Tag machen – nur seine Frau ansehen.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ab, als sie so eindringlich von Gabe gemustert wurde, was den Herzschlag verdoppelte und Sam etwas verlegen lächeln ließ.

Gabriel kam wieder eine Schritt näher, legte seine Hände an ihre Hüften und ein zufriedenes Seufzen folgte, als ihre Becken sich berührten. Seine Hände wanderten höher, bis diese schließlich an ihrem Gesicht angekommen waren. Finger streichelten ihre Wange, glitten sanft über die geschlossene Augenlider und ein Daumen legte sich sanft an ihre Lippen.

Samantha’s Augen öffneten sich wieder und da war wieder dieses liebevolle Strahlen, in diesen bernsteinfarbenen Augen, in denen sie sich schon so oft verloren hatte.

Ein glückliches Seufzen entkam ihr und mit einem Lächeln erwiderte sie diesen Blick. Ihre Hand bewegte sich zu seinem Nacken, zog ihn näher, bis ihre Stirn an seiner ruhte.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Das Flüstern an ihrem Ohr bereitete eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper und die Küsse, die an ihrem Hals platziert wurden, entlockten ihr ein leises Keuchen.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte sie zurück und schickte ihre Hände auf dem weichen und doch so starken Körper ihres Mannes auf die Reise.

Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, immer wieder tanzten ihre Zungen.

Mit einer Hand wurde flink der BH geöffnet, zärtlich über ihre Schultern gestrichen und in das Waschbecken geworfen. Erneut kniete er sich hin, und Samantha ließ sich bereitwillig die Unterhose ausziehen.

Wäre es bis vor drei Jahren noch undenkbar gewesen, jetzt sah sie direkt in die Kamera und zwinkerte kurz. Sie liebte es zu spielen.

Und wieder drückte er sein Gesicht in ihren Schoss, atmete tief und spürte, wie er selber noch härter wurde. Mit jeder weiteren Minute die verstrich, hatte er das Gefühl beinahe an diesem Druck zu explodieren.

Er konnte nicht anders und musste kosten. Langsam kam seine Zunge heraus, leckte vorsichtig über ihre empfindlichen Stellen und musste leicht grinsen als sich der Griff in seinen Haaren verstärkte. Immer wieder neckte er die kleine Knospe zwischen ihren Beinen, spürte wie diese anschwoll. Samantha schloss die Augen und genoss es. Sie würde ihn nicht bitten aufzuhören, denn es fühlte sich einfach zu gut an. Und Gabriel dachte nicht daran, aufzuhören, denn für ihn war es eines der schönsten Gefühle seiner Frau Befriedigung zu schenken.

Ihre zitternden Beine spreizten sich automatisch etwas, um ihm mehr Zugang zu ermöglichen.

Diese Einladung wurde sofort angenommen und zwei Finger in ihrer nassen Höhle versenkte, was zu einem erneuten Keuchen führte. Immer schneller, immer gieriger wurden seine Bemühungen und er wude mit diesen Geräuschen belohnt, die er so sehr liebte.

Gabe konnte nicht anders und legte seine eigene Hand um seine pochende, beinahe schmerzhafte Erektion um diesen Druck loszuwerden, der ihm den Verstand raubte.

Mit einem Aufschrei kam Samantha und stützte sich atemlos auf seine Schultern und beinahe im selben Moment ergoss sich Gabriel in das Handtuch. Etwas schwindelig half sie ihrem Mann auf die Beine und auch wenn sein Gesicht nass von ihrem Lustsaft war, sie musste ihn küssen.

Mit roten Wangen und auf etwas wackeligen Beinen schaltete Gabriel die Kamera aus, bevor sich beide in die warme Badewanne setzten, Gabriel den Kopf an die Brust seiner Frau legte und ihre sanften Berührungen und liebevollen Worte genoss.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 8

**Fisting**

Jensen/Misha


End file.
